Wonder Woman: Emissary of Man
Wonder Woman: Emissary of Man is the first story and event of TDCC, taking place in 1918, days before the armistice is signed, Steve Trevor crash lands in Themyscira setting the end of World War I into motion as Ares is the puppet-master of such war. When Princess Diana finds this out, she goes to what she refers to as Man's World for the first time meeting new friends, forming the Wonder Men along with a new ally known as Steve Trevor in a grand attempt to stop the God of War known as Ares. Background Story Life in Themyscira Training As she was of royal blood, and her mother Queen Hippolyta, a protective mother, Diana was never taught allowed to learn how to fight. But she kept other intentions in mind, as she'd secretly train in disguises or in areas where her mother couldn't find and she was trained by General Antiope and other soldiers to be the best there ever was. Alongside her divine empowerment, Diana was said to have the highest of potentials among the other Amazons and her life in Themyscira was described quite meticulously by the other Amazons and members of the Greek Pantheon who observed her closely, finding her growth and potential to be enormous in the nearby future. An ideal emissary to Man's World, Diana's training went smoothly with General Antiope, but the impeding plans of Ares came into significance, hindering Diana's training the following afternoon. Noticing the Crash One afternoon, while training, she had bested all of her opponents except one, Artemis, a worthy Amazon with power rivaling Diana's. As their battle begun she noticed something in the sky as it cracked as if it were glass. A smoking odor was emitted from an object in the sky as it was revealed to be a British biplane that Steve Trevor, United Kingdom operative and pilot, was riding. Steve Trevor crashed down into the water, soaking wet and Diana, on instinct, quit her training to rush over to the pilot, who was several feet underwater and unconscious from his impact with the water. Invasion of Themyscira As said, she rushed to his aid unknowingly and dragged him from the depths to land, as she did this, the Germans had penetrated and entered Themyscira and one pilot, who had also crashed but on the beach, was readjusting. Steve, who was choking on water caught in his throat, laid unknowingly until Diana used her strength to perform CPR on him, it only took one push due to such strength. He instantly re-awoke and the two we're interrupted by the armed German pilot, who Steve proceeded to shoot. Diana is quite surprised as her feelings on man up to this was that they were weak and idiotic due to the fate of the Amazons to men in the past. The two began fighting the Germans as they made it to land against Steve's orders believing she was just an innocent life. Diana took out boats loads of Germans while Steve uses guns which are laying around to shoot and kill other German enemies until he was shot by one. Diana quickly defeated the German and helped Steve while the Amazonian reinforcements arrive taking it from there. Aftermath of the Invasion Steve is brought to a house of medicine and they begin to heal him using their sorcery and other such. He, at this time, is expected to make a full recovery. Battle for Wonder Woman Diana was punished by her mother for displaying such action and grounded, not allowed to leave her castle. Antiope was punished as Hippolyta suspected Antiope to be training Diana for years but never confronted as no evidence was present. A trial was held for who would be allowed to represent Themyscira as Ares was believed to be the puppet-master behind World War I, many Themyscirans entered into this championship but only one came out on top. Diana, she had made a disguise and sneaked out of her home and entered the championship and won, she was then given the best of the best equipment, the Godslayer, Lasso of Hestia, and the Bracelets of Submission. Also a regular Amazonian shield but with minor design changes. Setting out to Man's World After the championship she spent the rest of the day training, she then traveled the next day, November Third. Alongside Steve Trevor who had already made an almost full recovery. Forming the Wonder-Men Steve made a quick detour into Britain and gathered a group of his war-friends and formed the Wonder Men. Battle of the Western Front Arriving in France The Wonder-Men and Diana used boat to travel to France, a few days away from the Western Front. They arrived by November Sixth, Sameer had many questions about Diana as she acted weird from what he was used to but Steve stayed on the low, they did convince her to put on a jacket however. The Trenches The heroes paced the trenches, Sameer explained how he had been to the front before but left due to battle-related injuries, and expected never to return. He did some rat-hunting during their stay as that was a game in the trenches. Charging the Germans After an explosion went off and gunfire began to settle, Diana got fed-up of the mens desire to stay back, she removed her jacket revealing her shiny armor and weaponry. She then charged the German trenches using her reflexes, sword, and shield to block gunfire and shells. This was a shock to the Wonder Men and Steve Trevor, as he was already mourning her loss. He then realized that all the gunfire was focused on her and the men of the trenches charged joining Diana. Diana shocked the men using her abilities, in-response artillery began to go up going to blow up the unguarded trenches. Diana, in that moment, discovered a new ability; flight. She flew up, throwing the shells back at the artillery, destroying them. Meanwhile Sameer and Steve stole a German officer's outfit believing it would help in a future mission involving invasion of a German castle. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Wars Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Wonder-Woman Stories Category:Wonder Men Stories Category:Steve Trevor Stories Category:Ares Stories Category:Doctor Poison Stories